


Guilt Ridden

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Jane isn't feeling like herself but fortunately, her boyfriend is here to comfort her.





	Guilt Ridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKayRulez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017861) by [McKayRulez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez). 

Jane’s eyes bored into the ceiling fan as she watches it spin, from where laid on her bed. Her ears perked up at the sound of the cabin door opening, but her gaze remained on the roof. Billy noticed that Jane was unusually quiet. This worried him.

“What’s wrong, princess?”

She simply shrugged, not speaking a word. Billy dumped his stuff on the table before walking into her room and crawling up onto the bed beside her. They laid next to each other, quietly for a little while until Jane decide to speak what was keeping her so quiet.

“Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are some people bad?” She turns her head and gazes at him. Searching his face for answers.

“Well I can’t give you a definitive answer, everyone’s motives and intentions are different.”

Jane directed her gaze down and Billy looked at her, now even more concerned. He wrapped her small hand in his large one.

“Hey… what’s this all about, doll?” She looked back up at him sadly.

“Why are papa’s bad?” she asked with sadness and confusion colouring her voice.

“Oh... That’s a good question…” Billy looked away from her for a moment to think.

“Was it my fault…?” Jane’s eyes filled with tears as her voice shattered like a brick hitting a glass window. “Did I make papa bad?”

“No! No of course not.” Billy rolled onto his side and pulled Jane into a tight, comforting embrace as she started to sob. “You could never make someone bad.”

Jane shook her head, her tears soaking Billy’s shirt. Not that he cared. “I was the monster.” Billy leaned back and cradled her tearstained face in his hands and gently shushed her.

“Princess, why the hell would you say such a thing?”

“The gate I opened it… everything that happened to everyone, Will, you, Heather. It was all my fault!”

Billy watched Jane carefully as she lowered her head and continued to sob.

“You aren’t bad. Accidents happen. They don’t make you evil. It’s the reason behind the action that matters. You fought against the mind flayer. All of us would’ve died if you hadn’t, that means you’re good. So, don’t go blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, getting a stray lock out of her face. Jane was silent as she thought about what he had just told her, and her silence made Billy’s heart quicken, so he pulled her into his chest again and rested his head against hers, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Jane paused as she let his warmth envelop her, she felt safe and loved.

She felt a sad smile tug at her lips and leaned back so Billy’s warm breath fanned over her face. She reached up and cradled his cheek before closing the gap between them in a comforting kiss.


End file.
